


An unusual PTS-Disappearing

by Dagonn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonn/pseuds/Dagonn
Summary: Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde, were on a military ship to expatriate a criminal they caught. During the trip, they lose all radio contact and something happen. When they reach the port where they were supposed to deliver the prisoner; 5 hours later than they should have; they are alone onboard, the rest of the crew had disappeared and they needed to be sent back to Zootopia to heal a strange trauma. AKA what happen when you mixt Zootopia with Lovecraft?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how do I call this fanfic now? Zoocraft? Lovetopia? Haha both seems so far from the truth…  
> This is my Christmas present for you all!  
> Disclaimer: Do I own Zootopia? No, only Disney does… But I own a copy of the Necronomicon, and nobody would be dumb enough to sue someone who’s linked to the ancient’s ones right?

_Doctor Badger audio log. Day 1. Time 9:00. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps, 27 years old, rabbit and Officer Nicholas Wilde, 35 years old, fox._  
From the documents I received at 7:00 this morning, it seems the patients suffer some heavy case of PTSD with the cause being unknown. The report of the incident tells me they were heading to Furrance to give them back one of their criminal ‘The crime’s backpacker’… Named this because he was found guilty for many crimes all around their country before being caught? Hehe, and I thought our criminal had stupid nicknames…  
He escaped his maximum security prison and killed two more mammals before heading to Zootopia… Great job Furrench cops! Hum, better remove that from the report before I hand it to the eggheads… Anyway, it seems Officer Hopps and Wilde had a hard time catching him; three murders and almost one more if they were a bit slower…  
*Sound of a phone ringing* Yeah, doctor badger here. Yeah I like the new office, especially the whole glass wall… Nice view of Zootopia. And being in the fifth floor make it even better.  
They’ll be here in ten minutes? Okay, get them two juxtaposed rooms; I don’t want to – What you can’t take them away from each other? *mumble* I-I don’t even know what to say, put them in the same room then. I’ll check this out myself, maybe it’s a part of the PTS. I’m on my way.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 1. Time 12:30. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
I can barely believe what I saw… From their records, those two officers went through a lot of tough cases, from murder to rape… And not forgetting the whole ‘Nighthowler Conspiracy’ they resolved three years ago. Officer Hopps psychological data describe her as confident, forward, courageous with a great amount of compassion…  
Officer Wilde on the other paw is known to have cheated his way through all the psychological tests he ever went through. The only thing in his file that isn’t fake is the testament from his superior: Chief Bogo. And I quote: “A sly and smug bastard that always find his way out and hides his emotions so well even his partner – which I assume is Officer Hopps – has trouble seeing behind his mask.” End of quote.  
Yet neither of them fit the description. I mean, it’s usual for mammals suffering PTS to be different from who they were but… *sigh*  
When I meet them, it was like they were like glued together and seemed scared of everything. Officer Wilde was breathing heavily while Officer Hopps had both her arms locked on his right one, not letting him go. From time to time she would look behind her and immediately look back at her partner as if she feared he would be gone if she stopped watching him…  
I treated the mammals who went savage during the ‘Nighthowler conspiracy’ but I’ve never saw any of them this down. Not even the tiger who had ripped the throat of his best friend, a cheetah, with his claws. We had to put him under heavy medicine to prevent him from going insane…  
Those two officers… They have the same light in their eyes he had each time he saw us come with the tranquilizer… a mixture of both relief that they won’t have to suffer anymore and sadness that something is gone and nothing can get it back…  
Back to the topic, we put them in the same room with a large mammal sized bed for each of them. They need as much room for themselves as they can. We just did the usual presentation then let them rest, they had a really hard time when they travelled back to Zootopia – or so I was told, I’ll have to read the report of the Doctors and Officers that went to take them home…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 1. Time 21:15. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
This evening was… curious to say the least… Reports tell me that the medics AND the cops that were sent to look after our two officers had to sedate them to get them on board… It seems both the bunny and the fox developed a serious hydrophobia when their accident happened. That’s not all… I read that, at first, they tried to put them on different rooms of the boat. Only to notice the bunny started to hyperventilate and the fox whined the farther they were from each other… I have to admit, I thought they were mistaken… But I had to verify. It was exactly thirteen-hundred-hour when we went back in the room. We had left them alone for an hour; just one hour! They were on the same bed, Officer Hopps was curved into a ball, holding Officer Wilde’s coat. He had warped his tail around her and had his snout on her neck.  
It’s a shame but I tried to joke my embarrassment away… I told them that if they intended to engage any ‘unhealthy’ behavior under my watch I would have them on different rooms. Even now I have shiver due to Officer Wilde behavior: Officer Hopps started to cry, an appeared to have difficulty breathing… I think it acted like a trigger, Wilde snapped… Good think I had Doctor Mane with me, if it wasn’t for the lion I would have been beaten to death by a savage fox… And I mean it! His pupils went through a small narrowing; he snarled and jumped at me all fangs out.  
*mumble* To think I would have spent eight years studying mammal’s behavior, the different way to heal mental trauma, how to read between the lines. Etcetera. All of this to ask for the forgiveness of an Officer like a cub… It took us almost an hour to deal with Officer Hopps; I had to tell her countless time I didn’t intend to take her away from her partner but merely joked. Thankfully, Officer Wilde calmed down faster than her and helped me. I then had to ask for their forgiveness… *sigh* Yeah, exactly like a cub that made his parents mad… Afterward, we took a few sample of blood for some tests: after dealing with the savages mammals I didn’t want to take any risks. But they all came clear! Not only Nighthowler but any kind of drug too. This goes for Officer Hopps as well. At least that’s a good thing; we know it’s only a mental trauma… IF that’s a good thing…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 2. Time 12:15. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
This morning we found Officers Hopps and Wilde in the same position we found them yesterday; Hopps pressed firmly to Wilde chest and the fox’s tail around her. We spent looooong minutes trying to take them apart from each other. Just convincing them to sit on different chairs was hard enough! We asked them the basics: “how are you feeling today?” “Did you sleep well?” “Have you calmed down a bit?”  
They took several minutes to answer each one. As if they were having trouble finding the words… From time to time they would lock eyes with each other for five minutes before starting to speak up. Five. Minutes. Just to say they both had a nightmare! I’m well aware mammals may have troubles explaining how they feel with PTS but... God! One hour to answer five little questions! Talk about a way to waste my time… I better keep that out of the record.  
And then Mane asked them what the Nightmares were! They both started to shiver! They had a panic attack just from the thought of a nightmare. It took us half an hour to calm them down. They took pills and held each other as if the whole building was collapsing and they were no way out.  
It still gave me some information: It seems Officer Wilde is more concerned about his partner’s well-being than his own. When they started to panic he covered Officer Hopps with his own body as to prevent her from any harm. He also calmed first and then proceeded to stroke Officer Hopps’ ear. He glared at us a few times as if we did something horrible to her.  
When they both calmed they still stayed in each other’s arms for five minutes before separating. We allowed them to hold paws for the rest of the discussion. It’s now sure physical contact eases them. We asked them if they wanted time alone and since they agreed we left.  
Mane and I compared our notes, it seems he also noticed Officer Wilde was the first to calm down.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 2. Time 13:15. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
This evening I’m working with Doctor Wiseloup… Maybe the presence of another canid will ease Officer Wilde.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 2. Time 17:15. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
We made two discoveries: First, they both “reek of fear” according to Doctor Wiseloup. It’s the first thing he said when we entered the room. They were both in one corner of the room, Officer Hopps in her partner’s arms so I guess even she didn’t heard him. It seems Officer Wolford, who was sent to bring them back, wrote it in his report. I didn’t give it much attention at first; I just thought that it was a canid thing. Wiseloup told me afterward that it may have an impact on Officer Wilde.  
He explained it this way: “If we theorize that Officer Hopps’ state is Officer Wilde’s trigger: We can assume, since he’s also a canid, that he can smell his partner’s fear. This causes him to panic too as he is afraid for her health.” End of quote… It may make some sense…  
Secondly, they barely touched their food. When we asked them why, Officer Wilde simply stated that it tasted awful. It’s true that the hospital’s food isn’t the best thing you can eat but… Anyway, they’ll change their mind when they get hungry.  
Wiseloup and I tried to establish trust between the Officers and us. We talked about our personal lives and such. We informed them that their family wanted to see them. Well, Hopps’ family at least; Officer Wilde only has a fennec fox as a ‘brother’ but he only came once. How much I wish it was the same for Hopps parents *sigh* they are always trying to sneak in. We even caught the father, Stuart, with a tazer… The face of the intern that found it made though *laughs*. Haaaa at least there is a little fun in this story.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 4. Time 8:30. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
I had the day off yesterday, Doctor Mane and Wiseloup took care of our officers. They made little to no progress. It seems Officer Hopps was crying in the morning and there was nothing they could get out of her. Once again they barely touched their food. And on the afternoon when they tried to as the bunny if she wanted to talk about what made her cry, the only response they got was from Officer Wilde, who snarled at them as he placed himself between his partner and them.  
Anyway we’ll see what we get of them today. I’m with Mane again.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 4. Time 12:00. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
It’s by far the worst case I ever had to work on! We can barely make them talk without one breaking apart and the other becoming aggressive, if not dangerous! But at least we confirmed Officer Wilde’s state of mind depends on his partner’s.  
_You can’t blame it on them; I heard the case was extremely difficult and unheard of…_  
What do you mean Mane?  
_You see, the cops still don’t know how the whole crew disappeared from the ship. There was no trace of a fight, the radio wasn’t sabotaged, ‘everything’ on this ship was perfectly fine. Except the whole crew was gone and no one still know how the ship made it to port. Whatever happened there, I’m sure it would be enough to scare any mammal to death. This trauma is probably the cause of what happened._  
Yes, and that’s why the ZPD and the ZBI are on our back to know every little detail we can get out of them. And in three days we haven’t make any progress!  
_Excuse me, Doctor Badger? Doctor Mane? Jack Savage, I was sent by the ZIA._  
Great…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 4. Time 15:15. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
F*ck! I knew it was a bad idea to get the ZIA in this case! When we made it inside the patients’ room with Jack Savage, things immediately went out of paw. Officer Wilde was shirtless over Officer Hopps, when he turned to meet us his eyes were those of a savage animal.  
The stupid hare immediately took his gun out! How come he had one?! And aimed at Officer Wilde! The fox growled at the sight of the, thankfully, tranquilizer pistol and dashed at him. He took a dart to the shoulder. What should have been enough to knock him out didn’t seem to faze him! Mane had to interfere to prevent him from killing Savage! He got bites all over him now… F*cking shoot-first-ask-later! It took a minute before Wilde fell asleep. And you should have seen Officer Hopps! She was perfectly fine, except she tried to maul the hare herself! We had to sedate her too!  
Ugh! The only good side to this ‘regretful accident’ as called by the hare is that we could wash the both of them… It seems they hadn’t taken a single bath since they left for Furrance… According to Wiseloup it was a good thing, he could barely stand being in the room same room as them… We may ask them why they didn’t bathe tomorrow; maybe it will be a good starting point.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 5. Time 8:00. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
I got a call from the mayor this morning. Apparently, chief Bogo managed to ask that the ZIA keeps its paws out of the case. So officially, only I get to decide who goes in and out of the patient’s room. Great, no more gun wielding maniac! I’ll be with Doctor Wiseloup during the next two day; Doctor Mane took some days off to recover…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 5. Time 9:45. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
We made progress… I think. When we went to see the Patients they were once again cuddled against each other. We told them we were sorry and they accepted our apologies. They sure looked far better after they were washed but it seemed to bother them. It was Officer Wilde that pointed it out. He simply asked why they smelled less strong. We told them we washed them and they both looked at us as if what we did was horrible.  
He growled at us while walking toward his shivering partner. He gently took her in his arms and whispered in her ear. Completely ignoring us… I thought it was their hydrophobia that talked but… When we asked why they were mad at us he simply replied: “Don’t you get it? They lurk in the water… Everything that touches the water is connected to them.” end of quote. While he spoke he held Officer Hopps ears against her head yet, I’m sure she heard him because she started to shiver even more.  
*silence* I… I asked who “they” were… Officer Hopps broke into tears and held her paws over her head… I was afraid Officer Wilde would go savage again but he simply locked eye with me. His pupils were narrowed and he simply growled “Out”. He showed us the door where we came from. He – his paws were shaking, his eyes watering… He looked as if he was about to break… And yet his eyes were those of a savage animal… We obliged… We – *silence*  
Anyway, Wiseloup also told me they smelled like each other again, meaning they really spend all their time glued to each other. He told me we should try to bring them food from the outside. It’s a bit against the regulation but since the mayor got my back…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 5. Time 12:20. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
Another step ahead. When we entered the room Officer Wilde was sitting next to the bathroom door. He walked hastily toward us and before we could say anything he took the takeaway food from our paws and put it on the dining table. He looked back at us and simply said with a low voice: “paper, pen. Now.” I gave him my clipboard and pen then he showed us the exit. He rushed to the unused bed – they seem to always use one bed – and put the clipbook and the pen under the mattress. Then he sat at the exact place he was when we came in.  
We backed off for now but we’ll make another attempt later.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 5. Time 20:10. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
Huge progress! We talked a bit with Officer Wilde and Judy. Told them their family wanted to know how they were doing… The food we gave them was barely touched. When I asked if they didn’t like the food, Officer Hopps answered that nothing tasted good anymore… But still, it seems they liked the gesture because they were more open.  
We had a casual talk, how the city was going, we told them about the Gazelle concert, Officer Hopps data show she loves that singer, and by the end of the day they seemed totally calm. That’s when we took a huge step toward figuring what happened to them: We were about to leave when Officer Wilde extended his paw to me. I reached to shake it and felt a small piece of paper inside. I discreetly took it as the officer thanked me for taking care of them.  
Here is what it says: “ _Doctor, you will have to excuse my actions toward you until now. There are things that happened, things we saw, things I can’t write down in case Judy found this paper. You will have to find a way to sedate her so we can talk. But I beg you, never ever, EVER, try to take her away from me_.”  
Wiseloup and I agreed that we would pretext a vaccination to sedate Officer Hopps tomorrow. We’ll see how things turn out.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 6. Time 10:35. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
Alright Officer Wilde, now that your partner is asleep would you kindly explain yourself?  
_As I said doc, we saw things, terrible things, things I can’t remember without shaking in fear. But worse of all, things I can’t mention in front of Judy._  
We don’t need to rush things, if you feel you should wait –  
_No! no… The longer I wait the harder it is to talk about it… it –it –each night, each night it’s this nightmare, Judy and I have the same one. It is harder to sleep… If I don’t hold her tight I know I may go insane I –I’m sorry doc it’s –_  
Everything is fine Officer Wilde, you are safe here, and you have mammals who are willing to help you.  
_No one can… I –I wish I could forget… I wish we never caught that weasel I… I can’t take it anymore doc. I –_ I *heavy breathing*  
Calm down Officer. Take your time. Wiseloup, could you get a glass of water for Mr. Wilde?  
*sounds of footsteps* _there…_  
… Thanks… It’s Nick by the way.  
Of course Nick.  
_Nick, if it’s Okay with you, Doctor Bader and I would like you to tell us a bit about what happened on that ship when you were escorting the prisoner._  
*sigh* _Alright doc… the sooner the better… Just –Just let me finish before you ask anything. I don’t know if I will have the strength to speak again if you do._  
_I promise we won’t._  
_The trip should have been two days long… would you trust me if I told you it lasted for five days? DON’T ANSWER! DON’T STOP ME!_ *whimper* _Judy? Judy! *noise of a chair falling on the ground* It’s okay Judy I’m here, I’m here. I’m sorry I shouted. I’m sorry Judy… I’m sorry… I’m sorry._  
*silence*  
_When the first night came, the weasel started to act strange and asked for the right to see the sea… he was enchained and looked really down… The ship was full of military mammals and cops. There was no way he could do any harm… So we agreed. We lead him on the deck were he stood at the edge of the ship and looked at the horizon for like five minutes… His fishlike eyes never blinked… not once. Under the full moon, his fur seemed transparent, the skin beneath grey… He looked so dirty and… I recall he smelled so bad, as if he was rotten… I’ll remember that night, its sky and the water until my dying day… A full moon and yet the night was pitch black even for the predators of the crew… No stars could be seen and yet there wasn’t a single cloud… The sea was like black ink… *heavy breathing* I’m okay. I’m okay, please don’t make me stop. That damn weasel… he seemed perfectly fine… he turned to us and smiled… but his smile was empty… He –he –he laughed…The sound he made was more like a tortured scream! The whole time he did, he never blinked. He started to foam at the mouth and spat blood. We rushed at him but he took a few steps back and… And jumped! In the ocean… I –I swear I saw him swim toward the depths._  
_And –and then, this sound. I can’t describe it… it was so unnatural it’s *heavy breathing* it was like a growl… but –but *pant* so big it couldn’t be a mammal…_ *pant* _we thought it could be a whale or something but –but it –it_ *pant*  
Nick?  
_It –those nightmares, take_ *pant* _take this – it –it_ *thump*  
_Nick?! Nick! NICK!_  
_Judy don’t…_  
Mane, call the medic! He’s having an attack!  
_NICK!_  
Officer Hopps stay back he needs help…  
_NICK! GET AWAY FROM HIM! What did you do?! Nick! I’m here! Nick look at me! I’m here! NICK!_  
Officer Hopps! REMOVE HER!  
_NICK! No don’t take him outside! NICK!_ *thump*  
Son of a…!  
_I’m here love they won’t take us apart… if this is how you choose to go so will I_ *sob* _I –I_  
SOMEONE SEDATE HER!  
*sounds of a fight* _Nick! Nick!_  
Get them to the emergency room! I want their vital checked up! Wiseloup take this clipboard! We’ll figure things later! The mayor is going to ask for our hides if we lose them!  
*sounds of mammals walking off and door closing*  
* 5 minutes of silence*  
*Faint sound of a door opening*

*faint sound of a door closing*  
*20 minutes of Silence*  
*sound of door opening*  
Sh*t I totally forgot to turn this off.

_Doctor Badger audio log. Day 6. Time 22:05. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._

*sigh* The both of them almost had a heart attack but everything seems fine now. I have to admit it shocked me quite a bit… I mean, I’ve saw mammals panic so much they were unable to produce coherent thought, have difficulty breathing, sometimes have cardiac issue; it’s common. But this? They almost died! One because of a drawing he gave us –oh god this drawing – and the other one –I don’t even know how she woke up in the first place considering the sedative – because her ‘lover’ started to panic…  
She really said ‘love’ I’m not the only one who heard her… I don’t know what to think about it. It’s not my place to judge… *silence*  
Anyway, we had the time to look at the drawing Nick made and… I don’t know what to say about it either… I –I have to admit it is very disturbing… Nick drew some kind of strange creature, some fish looking bipedal monster with patches of dirty fur on it. Its body is covered with horns and… I don’t know? Some kind of bug features? It’s… hard to describe and it’s as if the drawing itself changed, moved so we couldn’t explain what the creature is. Whatever it is, if this thing haunt their dreams I can understand why they seems so mentally unstable… Wiseloup said he would never see a fish the same way.  
We’ll try to talk through this tomorrow. I hope we can put officer Hopps to sleep and talk with Nick a little more. We just need to be cautious about not causing another attack.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 7. Time 1:10. Patients: Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde._  
I received a call from the hospital; it seems some mammal broke into the patients’ room. Whoever did this made them insane! The whole room is a mess and we were called to calm them! I swear they are going to be the death of us!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 7. Time 3:05. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
That was more than a mess! It was a f*cking no mammal’s land! Whatever happened here wasn’t good for the patients… or for the room… Everything was destroyed; there are claw marks everywhere and the intern who tried to go inside the room to calm them down now is in coma due to a bunny’s paw in the temple! Wiseloup and I spent an hour trying to calm them down, assure them they were safe, promise we would allow them to stay together. Hell! I even promised we would put an armed guard in front of the door! Chief Bogo is going to maul me for such a promise but what do I care… Now, where is my coffee?

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 8. Time 8:00. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
We *yawn* we gave the two of them a whole day to rest. I wish I could have done the same but each time I tried to close my eyes, I imagined the monster Nick drew coming to life and attack them… Or me… God I’m so sleepy… In the meantime, we informed Chief Bogo and the Mayor of what happened. The look on Bogo’s eyes when I told them we promised armed guards in front of the patients’ room twenty-four hours a day… Anyway, we got it… *yawn* we’ll see how things turn out with the patients today.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 8. Time 8:23. Patients: Judy Hopps and NickWilde._  
They were sleeping so we left them alone. For now. We left another clipboard for Nick in case – *silence* yes? *silence* I must really be tired… Anyway, we’ll try to look at them later.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 8. Time 10:33. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
They awoke… When we were warned we went to them but… well, how should I put it? Okay, here goes the most awkward moment of my life… when we got inside of their room; they were… having sex... That’s it I said it! Of course it’s not the first time I see such a thing but; between two patients? With PTS? When the two of them can barely talk without breaking down? And a prey/pred? That’s a first! And they didn’t seem fazed when we walk inside! They didn’t stop! We had to leave… I just hope this will ‘ease their nerves’ along with other things and make it easier from now on… I just hope I’ll be able to face them without remembering the scene!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 8. Time 14:22. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
So, can you both tell me what happened yesterday?  
_Monster…_  
Nick, is that serious? I mean –  
_You asked. There is your answer._  
Nick, you have to understand that if such a thing went inside the hospital we would have noticed it immediately right?  
_Carrots I –_  
_It’s ok Nick, I’m ok. I’m not letting you go through all this alone. Whatever comes, we’re together._  
*purr*  
_Nick stop!_ *giggle*  
Hum! Sorry to interrupt but if this isn’t too much for you could we go back to the subject at paw?  
_Yes sorry… Keep you paws off, Nick… What my partner told you is the truth doctor._  
_Officer Hopps you understand that it doesn’t make any sense… both what you’re telling us right now and the story your partner told us before he had his attack. Among with the drawing he gave doctor badger –_  
_What drawing_?  
_Judy I… I drew the thing we saw back then I –I_  
We better stop thinking about that now. We know it’s hard for you to talk about it. You gave us some answers. Take your time.  
_We know the ZPD as well as the ZBI want answers Doc… it’s just… it’s hard to talk about._  
_They went insane…_  
What?  
_The crew… this thing appeared… jump and… dragged… darkness… run… We –we the water…_  
_It’s alright Carrots. I’m here. I’ll always be here._  
Nick, there is something you told us last time… You spent five days onboard?  
_It’s hard to explain… we spent five nights at sea; that we’re sure… but we never saw the sun._  
Can you explain Officer Hopps?  
_Doc… I –we… we saw –we saw five different phases of the moon during the trip… Each time, it became harder… the need –the –the water, the call… each time. More of them… don’t get close to the sea… don’t get close to the water… five night –_  
Nick, that’s impossible you –  
_Shut up! What do you know? I –I have to fight not to break down and –and –and_ *pants*  
_It’s Okay love, I’m here._ *sob* _They won’t believe us –I –I –we only have each other... I promise I won’t let you down._  
_Judy I… Thank you love. For everything._

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 8. Time 17:19. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
We had a long chat with Wiseloup and Mane who made it back today. Whatever happened on that ship shocked the patients so much they seems to believe in the existence of some weird ichthyological looking creatures… *sigh* We still told Bogo and the ZBI about our progress even if I felt bad about it… I mean, who would believe them? No one…  
Whatever, Wiseloup believe there was a tempest or something that night. He believes this could explain the part were mammals “jumped in the ocean and were dragged in the darkness”. This could also explain the hydrophobia and the reason they don’t bath… According to Wiseloup the smell is – Who’s there?  
_Doctor Badger…_  
Agent Savage? What are you doing here?!  
_I had to speak with you doctor… About Officer Hopps and Wilde._  
Didn’t I make myself clear? I don’t want you near them! Last time you shot one of my patient and we had to sedate the other!  
_Yes, I read in your report that Officer Hopps and Wilde have a need of physical contact to maintain a stable state of mind. But at that time what I saw was just a savage fox over a rabbit. You can’t blame me for acting like I did._  
Agent Savage, it is clear you don’t understand how mammals suffering Post Traumatic Stress react. They tend to see everything as an aggression, making their comportment unpredictable. You, taking a weapon out in front of them, are the worst thing that could have happen.  
_I just need one hour with them doctor. I may be able to make them speak. Look, whatever happened on that ship costed us twenty-three lives plus one criminal. We need to know what happened and we can’t wait a mouth!_  
Keep acting like you did and we may never know what happened to them! Worse, they could never recover from their trauma! Now. _get. out._  
_You will regret this doctor._  
GET OUT ! *silence*  
How did he get inside without me noticing?

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 9. Time 3:47. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
I swear I tried to sleep but I can’t muster the strength to close my eyes… I’m sure I’m seeing things. Nick’s drawing was so real I fear I might find myself meeting the creature he drew face to face when I wake up… I wonder where he got that nightmarish creature but one thing is sure: it’s bad e– *silence* is it raining?  
*song of a phone ringing*  
Doctor Badger what can –  
Calm down! I don’t even get what you’re saying! *silence* Insane? They’re –? I’m on my way.  
F*ck, F*ck F*ck!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 9. Time 9:23. Patients: Hopps and Wilde._  
I can’t believe what I’m about to record… I… It goes against anything I believe in… After precisely sixteen minutes of work, we finally managed to get inside the patients’ room… When I was called at precisely 3:47 the intern told me the patients went mad when it started raining… They were screaming that ‘they’ were here. That ‘they’ found a way to hunt them down here. The intern tried to sedate them but nothing seemed to work. Nick tried to bite him when he got nearby… According to him, the fox was savage back then, he had to back off. They started to mutilate themselves with their claws around the neck, the back of the head and the face. I… I’m a doctor I should be used to seeing blood but… when I came inside and saw their states I –I –I just… This blood was thick, dark, and the smell! I understand what Wiseloup had been through!  
The patients had clearly gone insane, they were screaming on the floor, foaming at the mouth, scratching themselves to the bone! We had the cops use tranq guns on them, TWICE! As if their brains were so damaged they didn’t noticed the drug.  
Only when they finally fell asleep did I took the time to look around… The whole room was destroyed, the beds, shattered everywhere and the windows were broken.  
But the worse part… *silence* The worse part were all the drawings on the floor… Creatures I can’t even describe that could only come out of the mind of an insane mammal: full of moving horns, like tentacles, spikes, fluids gushing from the orifices… I –I think they can’t be saved…  
*silence* is there –? *silence* This Sh*t is running on my nerves!  
Look… It’s –whatever happened to them is beyond my comprehension. I can’t accept they might be telling the true… Those creatures the fox drew… the nightmares; I can’t believe all of this is true… It isn’t PSD, the whole time I’ve been trying to help two Officers that obviously went insane! Hell, they wouldn’t be F*cking each other if they were sane to begin with! *thump*  
Tomorrow I’m telling them I give up on their f*ucking a**es! They can go to hell for all I care!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 10. Time 13:01. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
I guess I have to take back everything I said until now… Hopps and Nick are perfectly fine: When I came in this morning, I wanted to tell them I was planning on giving up on their case. When I made it into their new hospital room, they were both in a different bed. The smell was awful; I knew they weren’t washed by our intern because of their phobia but despite that, they both greeted me with a smile and a warm welcome. I was so shocked by their behavior that we spent the whole morning talking together. They were reluctant speaking about what happened on the ship so we skipped that part. I asked them what happened during the night. Hopps answered that the storm reminded them of a terrible event and they had a breakdown – which I totally understand – and started to break everything around them. They couldn’t remember much; they didn’t know they were shot and the next thing they knew, they were in this room.  
There is just one thing off: I asked them if they had any nightmares and Nick simply smiled at me and asked: “what nightmare?” I don’t know if he was joking or not but at least they seemed in a far better shape than before.  
Officer Wilde requested for a strong Musk Mask; I guess he figured he smelled bad and is attempting to hide it. I still hope they take a bath soon but I guess their hydrophobia is still there…  
*Yawl* I should… I should really get some sleep. Maybe the nightmare will stop tonight…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 10. Time 18:12. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
Well, this is… Odd… We asked Officer Hopps and Wilde about the incident that happened during their travel to Furrance, I was curious about the thing they told me: “seeing five different phases of the moon”. But they said they must have been really tired because of the trip… I don’t believe them. Something is strange about the way they act… Like they were trying to speak as little as possible about what happened that night… Instead, they ask lots of questions about Zootopia… I don’t get it: each time I try to ask them the cause of their trauma or anything related to it they act like they never had any problems to begin with and subtly change the subject.  
I don’t know what to think about their behavior but I believe they don’t want to recall it right now… Maybe they aren’t stable yet.  
I’ll let go of it for today and head home, I really need to sleep. *silence* Agent savage? Is that you? *silence* I’m so tired I’m hearing things…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 12. Time 10:49._  
I had so much trouble sleeping I had to take medicine… I slept a whole day and more! Nick’s drawing are having a huge impact on my mind… I had a restless sleep; I dreamed I was chased by some kind of fish looking creature, walking on all fours with two huge moving horns on top of its head… I –I ran and ran but each time I thought I was safe the creature appeared in front of me hopping to close in, it’s mouth full of deadly teeth. I have to talk about it with the patients, they went through similar nightmares… Maybe they got over it and could tell me how…

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 12. Time 16:24:20. Patients: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde._  
I –I don’t get it! When I told them about my nightmares Officer Hopps and Wilde treated me like I had a serious problem, they told me it was my job to help them, not the reverse! What the F*ck! They looked like they never had this kind of nightmares! As if I was a complete stranger to them! Something is off and – *silence* I need help.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 12. Time 17:04:14._  
I contacted Jack Savage… I need some help with those two, they are hiding things and if I have to get help from that Jack rabbit to find the truth then so be it! *Silence*  
… I have to find stronger medicine if I want to sleep well tonight.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 13. Time 8:14:58._  
Agent Savage, before we go through anything I have a few question to ask you regarding the patients’ case.  
_Ask away…_  
Did you find anything about the case? About the ship where the patients were found?  
_Nothing yet… We believe there was a storm that wiped out the whole crew except for Officer Hopps and Wilde. This may be the reason for their trauma but doesn’t explain why they were the only one who weren’t knocked overboard by the wave right?_  
Yes, we made the same conclusion but it seems they are reluctant to talk about what happened… They seems perfectly fine now but still refuse to talk about their Nightmares or trauma.  
_Oh they had nightmares?_  
Of course! You should have knew that! It was in my report to the ZIA!  
_Humm…_  
What?  
_Nothing, shall we go and meet the officers?_  
Yes, follow me.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 13. Time 11:22:46._  
What the F*ck is going on?! I thought Savage would help me with the patients; at least that his presence would awake something in them; since the last time they saw each other they merely tried to kill each other but… I –they –They didn’t mind him at all, I’m sure I even saw a smirk on the patients’ faces when they saw him!  
Savage was supposed to help me make them talk! But whenever I tried to draw the subject on the dreams they ignored me! Even the hare! I took him apart and asked him to let me take the lead of the conversation he agreed but each time I brought up the nightmares, once again, he would help them change the subject!  
I NEED to know what happened; how they managed to forget about it, how they can sleep without seeing the monstrosity that chases me each night! I NEED – *silence* Something is off… Who’s there?! SHOW YOURSELF! *silence*  
I can’t take this! I WILL get the answers I want, one way or another!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 13. Time 14:30:19._  
They threw me out of the hospital! They said I was a threat to the patients! I just needed to figure out what happened! Why can’t anybody understand?! Something is odd about those two, they keep hiding something! I NEED to know what it is or I won’t sleep again! It is liked the nightmares… I’m sure of it!  
And this Jack Savage! What happened? He tried so hard to get near them, saying he needed answers, asking to be alone with them and now that he has a chance to get his answers he keep dodging the subject!  
I WILL find what they are all up too!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 13. Time 21:43:25._  
I still can’t sleep; I may as well try to put my time at good use… I need to find information about the criminal they escorted to Furrance. This case started with him, there has to be some clue about what happened to the patients. I WILL find my answers and THEN I will make them pay for toying with my mind like that.

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 3:25:14-15-16-17-18-19-20._  
I used some contacts I had inside the ZPD and the ZIA to get info about ‘The crime’s backpacker’… But I… they… They didn’t find anything about him… his case was empty! It can’t be! The patients arrested him after he committed three murders! His case can’t be empty! Everyone is trying to hide things away from me! *silence* YES! But I WILL find the truth *silence* I will… I NEED to find the true; then the nightmares will stop!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 8:11:35-36-37-38-39-40._  
They won’t let me get near the patients! They say I look like a f*cking mess and need to rest before I talk to them again! They will soon release them! They’ve been here for two weeks and since they don’t have any symptoms of possible PTS they are planning on releasing them. They said Agent Savage will take care of them and get their deposition about what happened *silence *…on the ship!  
I WILL find the truth before they do so! Then the nightmares WILL stop!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 10:21:01-02-03-04-05._  
It started raining! The patients should have an attack by now! I KNOW their hydrophobia isn’t cured since they still use this musk Mask! Why would they use it if they were bathing?! If they panic I may have the upper hand and manage to get SOMETHING OUT OF THEM!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 10:45:53-54-56-57-58._  
They weren’t having an attack! They were perfectly fine! Something is odd! I know it! They can’t be fine! I HAVE to find the TRUTH! I have to! Then –then the nightmares will stop… I –I’m starting to see things… I’m sure they weren’t alone in their room but the staff dragged me out before I could ask anything! Why is EVERYONE against me? Can’t they see something is WRONG here?!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 11:23:14-15-16-17-18-19._  
Why is it so dark? It’s still the middle of the day but all this rain is obtruding the sky! I had to turn the light of my office on so I can see! I –I can’t even *silence* I –I can’t focus on my job like this! I –I… need… Ugh! Show yourself! I know you’re here! *silence* I WILL force you OUT! One way or another I WILL find the TRUTH!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 22:25:14._  
Something… I –I just saw something pass through the window… It –it was one of Wilde’s drawings! I’m sure of it! Something is odd! I KNOW it! I need to find out what it is fast or the nightmares will never stop!

 _Doctor Badger audio log. Day 14. Time 23:45._  
I found it! I found what was odd! The window that was broken in the patient’s room! It was broken by something that came from the outside! Like the things I saw flying before my own window! There was so much glass inside the room it couldn’t have been broke from inside!  
With this I can definitely prove something got inside the room when the patients were having an attack! I’m sure this something threatened them in keeping secret about the nightmares! It HAS to be it! I’m sure it’s the Jack rabbit helped with the flying things! They did it to discredit me! To make peoples think I am insane! With this I can –who’s there? *silence*  
What is this smell? *silence*  
Who –who’s there?! SHOW YOURSELF! *silence*  
Time 23:47:58-59-60-61-62 I know you’re here! STOP HIDDING! COME AND GET ME!  
You?! I knew –agh! I –I –nightmares! NO!  
*sound of glass breaking*  
*silence*

 

* * *

Chief Bogo was sitting in his office, rubbing his temple with his massive hoof. It had been four days since the suicide of doctor Badger. Everyone at the hospital agreed that he started to act strange after dealing with his smaller officers. His state seemed to worsen when Hopps and Wilde were finally healing. All three of officers he put there to protect Hopps and Wilde as well as Agent Savage testified he went insane a few days before his suicide. Apparently he suffered nightmares and was sure it was because of some drawing Wilde made… Or so said his audio record because nobody ever found the drawing. He stopped working with Doctor Mane and Wiseloup without giving them any explanation.  
He was tired; something was definitely odd about his two officers but they were up for duty and he needed them… Moreover, the mayor asked him to put them back on the street, after all his campaign rested on the duo; they couldn’t be kept in a hospital room forever. His officer would be on the street in two day at most… but they seemed different, not talking a lot and yet… closer than ever. Maybe this had something to do with them being more ‘intimate’? As if their mind was linked now. He didn’t care too much though…  
He had listened to this tape so many times during the past 3 days, trying to find a clue on the doctor’s behavior, that he started to hear things on the recording.  
He wasn’t able to describe it though… it seemed like insect were trying to speak… it was a low and harsh sound. The kind of noise you hardly register if you are not closely paying attention to it. But maybe it was just some background noise?  
He didn’t know what, but something WAS odd, he would need to pay a closer look on the case. And at that noise, yes, this noise really had something to do with it… and he WOULD find the truth behind this strange suicide and his officers behavior…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you were expecting a happy Christmas story? With a happy ending and extra fluff on top of it? Maybe some smut? Come on, there is no such thing in Lovecraft’s lore (I’ll keep that for Undertopia)! Anyway, what did you think about it? I mixed a lot of Lovecraft’s work to make this fanfic, can you name them all?  
> Feel free to leave reviews and PM me if you have any questions! Btw, this was a one shot. I don’t plan on writing more… unless I get 100 PM asking for it. You know what to do.  
> I’ll now resume Undertopia… I don’t know when I’ll put the chap. though with Christmas and all…  
> Anyway, Joyeux noël et bonne année! A plus!
> 
> A note from the American English editor: Fuck me raw. No it's not an invitation; piss off, Slenderman! Damn my oddly twisted mind, I've never had a problem with gore or blood, but spooky shit unnerves me. I've literally stuck both hands into a still hot deer’s guts and ripped it's heart out (From city boy to country trash, that fast.) but this shit, this shit right here… Fucking going to sleep in my clothes tonight, just in case I need to make a break for it. Oh, and I think I kept referring to Honey Badger as a girl, which is what the original Dystopian plotline established her as as well as the asylum scene; gruff, but definitely female. Anyway, all done with this shit, I'm surprised I feel asleep last night, one of the last things I did was google Lovecraft Fish Monster and Lovecraft Dagon… Fuck it, all this week I'm sleeping in my jeans.  
> With a Night Mare coming to punish me,  
> G4COD.


End file.
